


Fractured Melody

by kerrykhat



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: Community: 7_crossovers, Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Pre-Series: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerrykhat/pseuds/kerrykhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in a marketplace, River spies a broken not-man, out of place, out of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractured Melody

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The BBC owns "Doctor Who" and all related characters; Joss Whedon owns "Firefly" and all related characters; I own nothing
> 
> Written for the prompts "broken" at crossovers100 and "kaleidoscope" at 7_crossovers.

Broken, broken, broken. River hummed those words silently as she walked through the market, trailing Simon. The colors, the sounds, everything reminded her of a living kaleidoscope, everything moving and changing but remaining in a constant pattern. Broken, yet beautiful. 

She stopped suddenly, eyes catching on a tall man in a leather jacket, out of time, out of place in the flow of people. He belonged nowhere, much like her. All broken inside and out. She found herself drawn to him, like a moth to a flame, two broken souls drawn together like a magnet. But he didn’t need another broken person with him, River knew. Two broken halves could never make a whole whole.

“Can I help you?” he asked, suddenly aware of River’s fascination with him. His eyes were like Mal’s, only more so, magnified by impossible numbers even she couldn’t comprehend.

“A Rose,” she told him.

“Excuse me?” he said, a frown wrinkling his face. River gave him a look. He was smart, but why did smart people need to be so gorram dense?

“A Rose,” she repeated. It really should be obvious to him.

“I don’t understand,” he said, confusion on his face. River sighed and crossed her arms.

“Every thorn has its Rose,” she explained to him solemnly, eyes wide in her pale face. “You just need to find yours.”

“River, what did I tell you about wandering off?” Simon’s voice interrupted, always interrupting when he wasn’t needed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave the not-man an apologetic smile. “She wasn’t bothering you, was she?”

“Not at all,” the man answered. “I best be on my way then. People to see, places to be.” He gave them a forced smile before turning and walking away.

“Find your Rose!” River called out to his back. She knew he would find her sooner or later, but the broken man needed to know what he was looking for before he found her. Otherwise, he might just miss her and be broken, broken for far too long.

Humming her fractured melody, River allowed Simon to guide her through the marketplace and back home to Serenity.


End file.
